


No One Likes Waking Up As A Robot

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bodyswap, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra wakes up with a headache. </p><p>And a few other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes Waking Up As A Robot

Her head hurt. 

Sierra woke to a strange silence, empty of the usual bustle her house had in the morning. There were no muffled conversations bleeding through the floorboards, no crescendo of a shower being run, not even the rumble of cars passing by. 

_Weird… Maybe I'm sick._

Yes, that would make sense. It explained the headache, and her family’s absence. They had probably let her sleep in and left, off to school and work. Hopefully they had left her some breakfast, because her stomach felt strangely empty. 

Sierra blinked- 

Wait. 

Sierra tried to blink. For some reason, her eyelids would not open, allowing her to see. Trying again proved useless. A hint of fear creeped into her mind, taking hold as her attempts to gain vision failed. 

She couldn't even feel her eyelids, she realized with a start. 

By now she was feeling absurdly confused and panicked. What was going on? 

_Why can't I see?! Wh-_

Like a camera turning on with the press of a button, her vision suddenly flickered into existence, sending a jolt of shock through her. Her back arched upwards slightly before falling back again.

There was a soft clang, the sound of metal hitting metal. 

Sierra’s eyes were frantically darting over everything she could see, which as of right then was a high-vaulting ceiling. 

 

It was not the ceiling of her room. 

 

Suddenly her senses were on high alert, sensitive to everything. Murky thoughts swam through her mind, dread like a vise grip around her stomach. 

 

Calm down. She told herself, taking in a deep breath-

Except she didn't. 

The girl experimentally opened her mouth, drawing air in. But it went nowhere. Her lungs did not fill with oxygen, and did not release carbon dioxide. 

 

She was not breathing. 

 

This revelation sent any hopes of calm spiraling away as she desperately tried to intake air, but nothing occurred. Ignoring the now pounding headache and odd feeling of heaviness in her limbs, Sierra sat bolt upright, her hands flying to her throat-

And freezing. 

Her eyes widened drastically, attempts to breathe forgotten. 

 

In front of her, where her pale legs would be, were… 

 

They looked slightly like legs, but were bigger, bulkier. They were skinny at the top, widening at the bottom. The legs were somehow a bright blue, the ‘feet’ at the ends a greyish silver. Reflective plates coated them like skin, looking strangely like… Metal. 

 

Sierra did not see her legs anywhere. 

 

Her hands were trembling. With great hesitation, the human teenager slowly drew them away from her neck, her heart pounding like a bass drum. 

 

 

Metal. Rectangular grey pieces, connected by hinges to form five fingers. 

 

She twitched her hand. 

The metallic copy twitched. 

She tightened it into a fist. 

 

There was a soft clink as fingers curled against a palm. 

 

 

Sierra screamed.

 

A deep, masculine, mechanical voice screamed with her.


End file.
